A variety of door mirrors of an automobile have been available. However, none of them are interchangeable as far as the present inventor is aware. Moreover, many types of door mirror are relatively complex in constructions, costly to manufacture, trouble-prone, and unreliable in use. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.